1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scenting and fragrancing devices and, more particularly, to a heated fragrancing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a decorative light casing that releases a fragrance when warmed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The importance of utilizing pleasing scents to create positive personal moods and feelings is well known, and air freshener products are now widely marketed by many different vendors. Holidays are particularly associated by most people with scents and smells from their past—pines for Christmas trees and spices from holiday foods. Bychowski in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,568 provides the scent of pine using Christmas tree ornaments containing pine-scented liquids. In all such scent generators, it is important for a user to be able to regulate the dispersion of scent. It is particularly advantageous to be able to enhance the amount of scent generated during specific, desired times—such as when company is visiting, and to be able to reduce the amount of scent at other times—such as when the house is asleep. The ability to reduce scent generation is particularly useful—if for no other reason than to extend the life of the scent-generator.